One time past throught the shadow
by Florette
Summary: Une semaine, une semaine que cet enfer faisait rage et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait survivre.


Une nouvelle histoire alors que je joue à RE4 et RE6.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Une semaine, une semaine que je survivais dans cet enfer tout seul passant d'une cache à une autre. Je les choisissais en hauteur assez proche du centre ville même s'il grouillait encore de ces choses. Seulement c'était le seul endroit où je savais trouver de la nourriture et des armes grâce à l'armurerie quelques rues plus loin mais es caches ne duraient pas longtemps. Je ne voulais pas risquer que certaines de ces choses puissent revenir jusqu'à moi.

Une vague de douleur me traversa soudain le bras gauche. Je souleva ma manche pour regarder l'état de ma blessure. Un ami à moi transformé en l'une de ces chose m'avait mordu il y avait de cela une semaine. Le premier jour de ce calvaire. J'avais tenté de la soigner mais mais cela ne faisait qu'empire faute de soin véritable et de médicaments adaptés. Heureusement elle semblait stagner depuis deux jour la zone rouge autour de la morsure ne s'agrandissant plus mais elle pulsait d'une douleur sourde en continue. Je craignais cependant un empoisonnement du sang car ma tête me faisait un mal-de-chien depuis que je l'avais. J'attrapai un morceau de miroir cassé qui traînait dans la pièce et le posé sur ce qu'il restait d'une tale. Soupirant pour dégager un peu de la douleur de mon bras gauche je défis le bandage qui ceignait ma tête avant de contempler mon reflet dans le miroir. Avant cette folie j'avais de beaux yeux bleu et des cheveux blond cendré maintenant ils avaient viré au gris sans que je sache si c'était du à la poussière et à la crasse qui me recouvrait ou à autre chose et mon œil gauche était devenu rouge sang. Je contemplais mon reflet un instant avant de frotter mon œil comme pour tenter de faire disparaître cette réalité. Je détournais le regard avant de reposer le morceau de miroir. Alors que j'allais me rasseoir dans un coin de la pièce avant ma prochaine sortie j'entendis des coup de feu dehors. Je me redressais d'un coup sur mes gardes. Même si certaines de ces choses mortes avec armes à feu à la main pouvaient tirer elles ne le faisaient que quand elles trouvaient une cible et à des intervalles plus rapproché, cela voulait donc dire que quelqu'un de vivant était là, dehors, seul, fuir ses créatures. Je ne voulais pas sortir alors qu'il faisait encore nuit mais je ne pouvais le laisser seul si c'était une victime et si c'était de l'aide je ne devais pas la laisser passer sous peine de mourir ici.

Ouvrant la fenêtre je me glissais dehors avec un fusil sniper à la main vestige de l'ancien occupant des lieux alors qu'une certaines résistances existant encore. La semaine dernière je ne savais pas tirer et ma visée étaient utilisé seulement pour jouer au basket mais maintenant je pouvais toucher une cible dans le noir avec la plupart des armes à feu existante dans cette ville. Un vétéran de l'armée nous avait montré comment nous en servir avant qu'il ne disparaisse lui-aussi, dans cette folie. Il avait été rapidement rejoint pas les autres. J'étais le dernier survivant à ma connaissance.

Je me laisser glisser sur le petit toit sous la fenêtre avant de me positionner en pour pouvoir viser. Un homme courrait dans la rue tirant à un intervalle régulier et faisant mouche à chaque fois. Même s'il en tuait un certains nombres il risquer de manquer raidement de munition mais en plus il allait droit vers une impasse. En effet la rue était bouché par un camion-citerne un peu plus loin mais il ne pouvait pas encore le voir. Je jetais un coup d'œil sur la route devant lui. Des créatures allaient lui boucher le chemin et le prendre à revers mais une poutre dépassait du mur de mon côté de la rue. Elle pourrait lui permettre de monter sur le toit pour me rejoindre mais il fallait avant que je lui dégage le chemin. M'allongeant sur le toit j'ajustais ma visée plaçant la croix rouge sur le front de la première de ces créatures avant de tirer. Le coup fila droit pulvérisant le crâne de ma cible. Depuis ma lunette je pu voir l'homme se tourner vers moi cherchant la source de ce tire. Je me redressais d'un bond.

-Par ici ! Vite ! Grimpez !

J'accompagnais mon appel d'un grand geste de la main. Ne regardant pas s'il m'obéissais je me rallongeais en reprenant mes tirs. Finalement un bruits à côté de moi et une main sur mon épaule me firent prendre conscience de sa présence. Je sursautais faillissant tomber sur le sol de la rue de surprise mais un bras me retint en me tirant en arrière.

-Attention, fit l'homme.

Je dégageais mon bras en laissant échapper un petit cris de douleur. Il m'avais rattrapé sur la blessure et alors que j'avais réussi à l'oublier durant la fusillade elle se rappelait à moi à présent. Je le vis me regarder l'air inquiet pensant sûrement que c'était lui qui venait de me blesser.

-Ce n'est rien, murmurais-je. Suivez moi.

Nous nous glissâmes silencieusement dans l'ombre alors que je remontais vers la fenêtre. Une fois dedans je la refermais et verrouillais les volets avant d'allumer la bougie. Cette lumière était suffisamment faible pour que les choses ne la remarquent pas surtout à notre hauteur.

Je me tournais dos à l'homme pour quitter mon pull. Il fallait que je rebande ma blessure. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon stock de médicament. Il s'amenuisait beaucoup trop vite. Je devrais refaire une sortie dans la pharmacie demain.

-Merci.

Je me tournais vers l'homme.

-Pour tout à l'heure. D'en bas je ne voyais pas que j'allais droit dans un cul-de-sac.

Je me retournais vers ma blessure commençant à m'en occuper.

-Que faisiez vous dans la rue , demandais-je? Vous ne semblez pas être d'ici.

-Je ne suis, en effet, pas d'ici. Je suis un agent du gouvernement. Et pour expliquer ma présence dans la rue ou dans cette ville, disons que je me fais souvent parachuter là ou il y a une déclaration du virus T.

-Virus T, répétais-je étonné ?

-Le virus créait par Umbrella Corporation il y a de cela un certains nombres d'années. Il transforme les gens en zombie et malheureusement il circule toujours au marché noir.

Des zombies. Oui cela correspondait tout à fait au gens de ma ville à présent.

-Sinon je m'appelle Leon . Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

Je pouvais sentir sa pointe d'humour dans sa phrase. « Enchanté » hein.

-Moi c'est Jacke Carter. Simple étudiant dans cette ville jusqu'à la semaine dernière, chasseur de zombies à présent.

Je lui tendis la main et il me la serra avec une sorte de petit sourire.

Reparler à quelqu'un me faisais du bien. Parler pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie ou l'hystérie. Parler à quelqu'un au lieu de parler seul.

Soudain un vague de douleur me traversa le crâne se regroupant dans mon œil rouge. Je laissais échapper un gémissement en portant ma main à mon visage. Ce fût à cet instant que je me rappelais que je n'avais pas remis mon bandage avant d'aller l'aider. Il pouvait parfaitement voir mon œil rouge et la morsure sur mon bras gauche dans cette position.

Je le senti se tendre à côté de moi et le vis poser sa main droite sur son arme.

-Tu t'es fait mordre, commenta-t-il.

Cela n'attendait pas de réponse mais j'en donnais néanmoins une.

-La semaine dernière. Le premier jour de cette folie.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur me traversa la tête.

Je vis une lueur d'étonnement traverser son regard avant de m'effondrer au sol sombrant dans l'inconscience suite à une troisième vague de souffrance.

Quand je repris connaissance j'étais allongé un peu plus confortablement. Clignant des paupières je repérais finalement la silhouette de Leon qui tournait en rond dans la pièce. Il semblait être au téléphone.

-Oui Hunnigan. Oui. Il semble que ce soit pour cette raison. Je vais essayer de nous faire sortir de là le plus rapidement possible alors retardez la frappe le plus possible.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers moi. S'avançant il s'agenouilla vers moi de façon à ce que je puisse voir son visage.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Oui. Je crois. Avec qui parliez-vous ?

-Ma correspondante au gouvernement, Ingrid Hunnigan. C'est grâce à elle que je suis ici.

Je pouvais sentir l'ironie de ces mots.

-Pourquoi aviez-vous l'air aussi tendu puis étonné tout à l'heure ?

Il se laissa glisser au sol.

-Eh bien. Comment expliquer... Le virus se transmet principalement par morsure et il tue immédiatement. Quand j'ai vu ton bras j'ai crus que tu allais te transformer mais quand tu m'as dit que cela faisait une semaine que tu avais cette morsure... Je pense que tu dois avoir des anticorps qui retarde voir paralyse la transformation. Mais ton corps se bas contre cette intrusion comme le prouve la douleur que tu ressens.

J'assimilais avec difficulté ce qu'il me disait. Si j'étais toujours un humain et non pas un zombie c'était parce que mon corps produisait des anticorps contre ce virus ?

-Repose toi pour le moment. Nous bougerons quand le jours se lèveras.

-Attendez, fis-je en lui attrapant le bras alors qu'il se relevait. Au téléphone vous avez parlez d'une frappe...

-Oui le gouvernement projette de lancer une attaque avec des bombes comme à Raccon City pour régler définitivement le problème dans cette ville.

-Mais...

-Ils lanceront l'attaque dans moins de six heures. C'est tout ce que nous avons comme temps pour nous éloigner d'ici.

Il se leva et parti s'asseoir sur une chaise avant de sortir ses armes pour les nettoyer et les vérifier. J'aurais voulu lui poser d'autres questions mais le sommeil me gagnait alors que ma blessure pulsait le long de mon bras d'une douleur malsaine.


End file.
